I Do Or Do I?
by songbyrd100
Summary: Christian had a brief romance with woman named Cody.As she prepares to wed her husband for the 2nd time, She is ready to leave her shattered past with Christian behind. Is he going to stand by and watch her share her life with another man?NEW CHAPS PLZ RR
1. Ready Set Wed

**Disclaimer and a few notes: First of all, many thanks for taking the time to read my material-I really appreciate it! This fan fic is based on my recent experiences in online roleplaying, or rp. I had to quit abruptly, so this story serves as closure for my rp friends, as well as a type of "therapy" of sorts for me. The only Moulin Rouge related character in this story is Christian. The rest are rp characters dreamed up by some very creative, talented people, whom I love dearly. They are all made-up, except for Emperor Lucius Commodus, an rp from the movie "Gladiator". I do not claim to own Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs whose lyrics I have incorporated, and the only rp character I can claim as my own is Cody. The people behind these characters know nothing about, nor have they approved this story, which should not matter as much,for several of them left rp shortly after I did. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this "epic romance" as I like to call it. Reviews, positive or negative, are welcome. **

**The Characters **

**Cody-"The bride", Christian's former love, Lon's wife, Gabby and Zoey's mother**

**Ty-"The man of honor"-Cody's best friend, biological father of Cody aka "Marlene" 's baby**

**William "Lon" Harding "the groom"-Cody's husband, Gabby's father**

**Christian-Cody's former love**

**Gabby-Cody and Lon's adopted daughter**

**Zoey-Cody's adopted daughter**

**Lucius Commodus-Cody's friend, wedding guest, "Marlene" 's former lover, adoptive father of Cody aka "Marlene" 's baby (no dialouge)**

**Wedding guests**

**Minister

* * *

**

Cody stands in the foyer of the church, pacing. She hadn't talked to Christian in weeks. But now, she was marrying her wonderful husband Lon-again. She realized how stupid she'd been to leave him. She wondered what Christian was doing right now. She thought of their time together often, though she knew she shouldn't. Now, she was waiting for her gay best friend Ty to come and walk her down the aisle. She longed for her father to be there, but they hadn't spoken much since she dropped out of school and moved to London to take care of Christian after he jumped off his roof-silly fool. But she was hopelessly in love with him. Many unpleasant things had happend that kept she and Christian apart, including her leaving him for Erik Destler, otherwise known as The Phantom of the Opera. When that fell apart, she met and married Lon. They were happy, but not for long. Faced with an impossible choice, courtesy of Roman Emperor Lucius Commodus, now a vampire, who had lusted after her from afar-Christian's life for she and Lon's future child. No other solution at hand, Cody allowed Marlene, Commodus' lover in a previous life, who was killed by Commodus' enemies, to come back to him, using Cody's body as a vessel. But Lucius had changed, and not in a good way. Sure, he was a vampire-that didn't bother Marlene. What bothered her was his demeanor had changed, and she feared for her safety. She promised to give him the child she was carrying, the product of an alcohol-induced romp with Ty in his previous life. After leaving Lucius, she met and fell for Chris Whitfield, a friend of a friend. They became engaged, and came up with a plan to raise the baby and Cody's two adopted daughters, whom she treated as her own, together. One day, Chris left, providing no explanation. Devestated, Marlene gave birth alone, leaving her newborn son at the gates of Commodus' palace. She allowed Cody to return, and when she did, she attempted to repair the damage with Christian, but he ignored her. She learned that Lon had passed away some weeks previous, and she was very sad. Miraculously, they were reunited, and now they were going to rededicate their lives to each other in the presence of all their loved ones-if Ty would get his butt to the church! Still, she could not help but think of Christian.

"Where the hell is he? He should have been here 45 minutes ago! When I get my hands on him…" Gabby and Zoey appear in front of her.

"Ma, you okay?" Gabby asks.

"No…he's not here yet-we can't start until he gets here, damn him!"

"He'll be here Mom, don't worry," Zoey says, hugging her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She turns to Gabby. "Go find your father, and keep him busy-I can't let him see me-it's bad luck!"

"'Hokay. C'mon Zo."

They leave. A quiet voice comes from behind her. "Oh Dahling…"

She spins around, and sees Ty . "You whore! Where the hell were you?"

"A thousand apologies, love. I got stuck in traffic," he embraces her.

"You are a miserable bitch of a best friend, you know that?"

Ty nods. "That's why you love me so damn much," he grins.

Cody sighs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it for the preacher!" shel aughs.

Ty laughs. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Harding again?"

She hesitates for quite a while before answering. "Yes…" she groans and buries her face in his chest. "I have no freaking clue!"

Ty laughs slightly. "Hey watch the tux! Why the hesitation?"

Cody glares. "Stuff it, Penguin Boy! You look hot, by the way…gah…I…oh, forget it! You wouldn't understand," she sighs.

"Try me…" he slips his arms around her waist, nibbling playfully on her ear.

Cody giggles. "For a gay man, you sure are frisky!" She sighs, leaning against him. "It's nothing-I'm happy, really, I am. I'm marrying the man of my dreams, I have two beautiful daughters, and all our friends are here…it's perfect…"

Ty laughs. "Well, how do you think I made a baby?" He mimics her. "For a woman, you sure are a terrible liar!"

Cody smacks him playfully. "Shut up, you manwhore! If memory serves me, it involved you, Marlene, a tour bus, and lots of alcohol."

Ty shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't even know how we managed to…never mind…" He spies Lucius sitting near the back of the sanctuary and whispers, "Who's that? He's cute!"

Cody snickers, says in a low tone, "Easy, Tiger. That is none other than your baby's Daddy…"

Ty raises a brow. "Really? How about that! I wonder… " he smirks.

"No, honey, he doesn't swing that way."

"Rats! So what's the baby look like?"

"Like his sexy Daddy…little Julian Lucius," she smiles.

Ty makes a disgusted face. "Julian Lucius? Ugh! That's so…"

"Ancient Roman Empire?" she nods. "Hey, I didn't get to pick the name."

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter,"' he gently brings his lips to hers and smiles. "You ready to get this show on the road?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she takes a deep breath.

"Well, let's go," he says.

Cody signals the sound man, and she and Ty "booty dance" down the aisle to "Dontcha" by The Pussycat Dolls. The guests laugh out loud, Gabby and Zoey turn crimson with embarrassment, and Lon, ever the gentleman, simply stares at them, though his eyes suggest something reminiscent of shock, disgust and amusement. As they approach the end of the aisle, Ty playfully slaps her ass and whispers, "Go get him, tiger…"

Cody speaks quietly. "Oh, I plan to lover…believe me…rawr!"

"Oh baby, meow…"

She spanks him. "Meow indeed…" She chuckles. "Alright, time to behave ourselves."

Ty pouts. "Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes. Now, be a good boy and give Mamma a kiss."

Ty kisses her softly and quickly. "I love you, you know."

She nods. "How could I forget? Thank you…for everything."

Ty grins. "Anything for my baby's mamma." They turn and face the altar, meeting gazes with a very confused Mr. Harding, and an even more confused minister.

The minister clears his throat. "Who…gives this…woman…" he eyes Cody suspiciously, "...to be married to this man?"

"That would be me," Ty respomds. Cody and Ty embrace, and she walks up the few steps of the altar, taking her husband-to-be's hands in hers.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Lon asks.

Cody grins. "It's a girl thing," she turns to Ty. "Ain't that right, baby?"

"That's right, lover!" Ty sings, "Girls just want to have fun!" dancing to his seat as everyone laughs again.

"Lover?" Lon eyes both of them suspiciously.

"Long story," Cody says, giving him a mischievous grin. Lon sighs and shrugs, nodding to the minister to continue.

The minister speaks. "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage. If anyone has a reason why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever-"

Cody interrupts him. "Or forever shut 'yo mouths!" Laughter ripples through the crowd-she grins apologetically. Lon smiles a little, and the minister squirms, not liking all the spontaneity. Silence ensues, waiting to see if anyone will protest.

"Very well. Do you William, take this woman-"

"No! Cody…" A voice is heard from the back of the sanctuary. Everyone turns toward the voice. Gasps and murmurs ripple through the sanctuary. Cody is stunned. One hand flies to her mouth as the other drops to her side. She is so stunned, in fact that she can only whisper hoarsely, fumbling.

"Christian…"

Lon places a hand on her shoulder, thoroughly confused and concerned for his bride. He'd never seen her like this. "Darling…who-" She holds up her hand, gesturing for silence. The murmurs quickly cease. Everyone, except Lon, Zoey and a handful of others, knows the gravity of the situation. She blinks several times, trying to gain some shred of composure-she feels as though she is going to crumble right there at the altar. "How..."

Christian stares into her eyes, still standing at the back to the sanctuary, he sings softly, "I drove all night…to get to you…"

Cody inhales shakily. "That voice…those eyes…oh…stop! Stop it!"

Christian advances toward the altar, singing,"I'm caught in trap…I can't walk out…because I love you too much, baby..."

"Please…stop," she pleads. Christian keeps walking toward them, a determination in his eyes that Cody has never seen. Lon steps in front of her protectively, very confused and worried about her.

"What do you want with my _wife_?" he asks sternly.

"Lon, please," she looks at him, imploring him not to start something.

Singing, Christian gets closer. "Girl, can't you see…what you're doin' to me…but you don't hear these words I'm saying…"

Cody gently pushes past Lon, marching down the altar steps, singing, "We can't go on together-with suspicious minds!" She steps quickly, getting closer to him."And we can't build our dreams…" they are face to face. "On suspicious minds!" She is quite perturbed at this point, as they step past each other. She tries to speak calmly "What are you doing here?" She narrows her eyes. This look usually sends him into "back-track mode" where he falls all over himself, nerves getting the best of him. But not today-his eyes stare into hers, penetrating to the depths of her soul. She was becoming more uncomfortable with each passing second, but she stands her ground, determined to end this charade once and for all.

"Cody…don't do this…I need you…" Christian says, looking into her eyes.

She stares at him in disbelief. "What? Oh, I get it-now that I'm attached, here comes Christian the Valiant, riding on his white horse, to sweep the One That Got Away-she turns to the guests in case you all are wondering, _I'm the One That Got Away_-off her feet and ride into the sunset, and live in the castle happily ever after, am I right?" She gets no response. "_Am I_?"

Christian swallows, speaks quietly. "I thought…that I could go on without you…but…I can't…I need you…I didn't realize how much I needed you, until…until you were gone…" his voice trails off.

Cody rolls her eyes. "Oh _for heaven's sake_, Christian! That's the same b.s. you fed me the _last two times_ I left! Can't you come up with some better material? Hell, it's been three months! For a writer, you are pretty lousy with words!"

Christian is a little surprised at her bluntness, but given the circumstances, he chooses not to protest."You're right…I just don't know what to say…you're beautiful, talented, brave, witty, kind, harsh, yet gentle…you stole my heart…"

She scoffs. "Well, _mes excuses _good monsieur… I don't suppose you want it back?" she asks icily."Oh, and let's not forget to mention the _myriad_ of occasions where, after much consideration on my part, I decided I still loved you, and groveled, _most_ unladylike, at your door, and you…"she waits for him to respond, smirking.

Christian mumbles, staring at the ground."I ignored you…"

Cody puts a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, I don't think everyone heard you…what did you do?"

"I ignored you!" Christian says loudly. Loud murmurs course through the sanctuary.

Cody speaks."You heard him, ladies and gents-I dropped everything and everyone to be with him, and he _ignores_ me! Such chivalry!" She chuckles, thoroughly enjoying lambasting the man who had caused her so much misery.

Christian sighs. "You're right, Cody…I have no right to steal you away from your husband and children…I just want to see you happy…I was hoping…that _we_ could be happy…together…that's what I want…I only ignored you because…I was afraid of getting my heart broken again…but you…you made me whole again…you showed me how to love again…"

Cody sighs. "Not this again! Please!"

He knows he's getting through to her, so he pushes even further."You were there with me in the hospital-you flew across the ocean to be by my side…you never left…not for a second. You did everything-you and Toulouse nearly died trying to rescue me…I-I almost lost you…when you left, I realized that I _did_ love you…you came back…and then…" he sighs, sadness in his eyes.

Cody swallows and nods, speaking quietly. "Erik…" tears form in her eyes.

"Yes, Erik…I was heartbroken," he says.

"What was I supposed to do, Christian? Sit around and wait for you to get it through your head that I would do absolutely anything for you?" she asks, holding back tears.

Christian sighs. "No…I didn't expect you to."

"Then why are you here? What do want from me?" she asks, growing angry.

"Don't do this…don't marry Lon…please…"

"It's too late," she closes her eyes. "You had your chance," she scoffs ."Or should I say chances? Idiot…" she opens her eyes and walks toward the altar.

"Don't do this! This isn't what you want! You know it, I know it, and everyone here knows it!" Christian states boldly.

Cody is livid. "You're wrong! This _is_ what I want! " she grabs Lon's hand, practically dragging him to the altar.

"What is going on?" Lon asks, irritated by the sudden intrusion.

"Don't mind him, dear. He is just trying to cause trouble…" she glares at Christian.

"You-you're lying!" Christian protests.

Lon is furious. "How _dare_ you call her a liar?"

"Lon!" Cody says, suprised by her husband's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Cody…" Christian gazes at her, eyes pleading. Gabby stands up and kicks Christian hard in the shin. Christian cries out and stumbles backward a little.

"Shut up, moron! My parents are _trying_ to get married!" she says.

Cody's anger rising, trying to keep it together, she says authoritatatively,"Gabriella Rose Harrison Harding! Sit…down…"

"But, Mom!"

"Don't _but, Mom_ me, young lady! _Sit…down…right now…"_

Gabby looks at Lon."Daddy?"

"Sit down, Gabriella. Please…" Lon says, trying to keep his composure.

"Ugh! Fine!" Gabby mumbles and sits beside her sister.

Zoey whispers to Gabby, "Who _is_ that guy? What's going on?"

Gabby whispers, "That's Christian…"she says his name with disdain. "Mom left her life in the U.S. behind to be with him…he didn't even know she loved him…"

"What happened?" Zoey asks.

Gabby scoffs. "She dumped him for some loser Erik, who broke her heart. She wanted him back, but he chose to ignore her. Then she met my dad, and they got married, but she still loved _him…"_

"Whoa," says Zoey, shocked.

"Whoa is an understatement," Gabby says, shaking her head.

Christian breaks the silence of the adults. "Cody, tell him!"

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Lon asks, confused. Cody stands there, feeling helpless, eyes shifting between the two of them. She is at a loss for words. Lon stares into her eyes, his voice soft. "Darling, say something…anything…"

"Yes, say something…please…" Christian says quietly.

Cody shakes her head, saying weakly, "Lon…Christian…please…no more…no more…" Christian gets on his knees, looking at her, completely vulnerable. She and Lon stare at him, and the guests watch, captivated and confused by this interruption.

He speaks quietly."I never thought I would love again, and then you came to me…I was reluctant…I was afraid…"

"Oh, get up!"she scoffs."You look pathetic!"

Christian continues."We both said and did things that hurt the other, and I'm sorry…so sorry…I know you are sorry, too."

"Aren't you putting words in her mouth?" asks a frustrated Lon.

Christian makes eye contact with him."No, I'm not…she told me herself…the day after your first wedding…" Murmurs resume as the guests sit in awe of the whole situation.

Lon stares at him."What are you talking about?"

Christian looks at Cody. "I came to you, to congratulate you, and you apologized for everything that you did wrong…"

Cody nods and says to Lon, "It's true…he stopped by…we said our goodbyes, and it was over," she sighs.

"But it wasn't over," Christian says.

"What?" Lon is thoroughly confused at this point.

Infuriated, Cody says to Christian, "You-you _said_ we were not meant to be!"

"I know what I said…"

"Then why here, why now?" she asks.

"Yes, why indeed…" Lon shifts his wieght impatiently.

"Why can't you…just…let…go?" she asks, eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Yeah, let it go!" Gabby interjects.

"Gabriella, hush!" Lon says. He looks to Christian. "Why are you doing this? Don't you see she's happy? Or at least, she's _trying_ to be happy!"

"I-I want to her be happy…" Christian stutters, like he always did when he got nervous or upset. Cody had always thought that to be one of his most endearing traits.

"Then leave us be!" cries Lon.

"I know, I know. But…"

"But what? You'd rather make her miserable?"

"Of course not. That wasn't my intent."

"Then why are you even here? Why do you insist on barging in like you did? It's despicable. Look at you-groveling there like some miserable animal! You think _that's_ going to win her over?"

"Lon, don't." Cody attempts to mediate between the two men.

"Why shouldn't I? He only wants to cause trouble-you said so!"

"Yes, I did, but-"

Lon runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh, not you, too! What is _with _you?"

Cody is hurt by his pointed question."Love, don't…please?"

"Don't talk to her that way," Christian says, angry.

"You have no room to speak, _sir." _Lon glares.

"Lon, stop," Cody begs.

"And you do?" asks Christian incredulously."You both 'come back from the dead', and suddenly you have a right to tear people down?"

"_I'm_ not the one tearing her down!" Lon's usual respectful, gentlemanly demeanor is quickly falling apart.

"Aren't you?"

"No…I am simply trying to make her my wife again!"

Christian: "What if…" Christian looks at Lon, then Cody, searching for the right words."She doesn't want to _be_ your wife?"

"What are you suggesting?" Lon adresses Christian, then looks at Cody, searching her face for any clues to her thoughts and feelings about this sudden turn of events.

"You seem like a smart man-what do you _think_ I'm suggesting?"

"You are suggesting something that can't _possibly_ be true…not in the slightest!"

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Harding?"

Lon crosses his arms."Quite. She cried over _me_, not you."

"For crying out loud, Lon! Why all the probing?" Cody asks, growing tired of the men's ridiculous dialouge.

"Me? I'm not the one doing the probing, my dear."

"Well, you're just as guilty!" she gestures to Christian."Feeding into his tactics!"

"Excuse me?"

"Tactics? What tactics?" asks Christian, slightly offended

Cody shoots him a deadly look. "Only the same tactics you've been using for months now!"

"I'm telling the truth!" he counters defensively.

"Your own twisted version of the truth!" Lon interjects.

Christian scoffs. "Indeed!"

"Good grief," Cody sighs, walking to the unoccupied end of the altar.

Christian follows her with his eyes. "Cody…I know you…I know your heart…listen to it…listen to your heart," he sings, "when he's calling for you…listen to your heart…"

Cody sings, "There's nothing else you can do…"

"I don't know where you're going…"

"And I don't know why…"

"Listen to your heart…"

Cody sings quietly, tears flowing. "Before…"

They sing in unision. "You tell him goodbye…"

Lon chuckles. "You just don't quit, do you?"

Christian stares at Cody."No…not when it comes to the woman I-" he stops himself.

"Oh, Christian…" Cody stares back, her heart breaking for the man who so desperately wanted her back.

Lon turns and faces Christian dead-on. Christian rises to his feet and stares right back. Lon is furious and irritated beyond reason now."Go ahead…say it… I dare you…"

"That sounds like a challenge," says Christian, equally irritated.

"Both of you please…not here." Cody tries to diffuse the situation between the two men vying for her heart.

"Where do you suggest we go, my love?" Lon asks coldly.

Losing her patience, Cody says,"Darling, shut _up_!" Lon, Cody and the guests are shocked. She has never raised her voice to him before. Silence fills the sanctuary. Cody stands there, hand over her mouth as fresh tears flow. All three of them have lost their patience entirely."Lon, I-"

"Cody…" Christian's gaze penetrates her soul.

"Be quiet!" Lon shouts.

"Don't tell him what to do!"

"Why not? He is ruining our wedding!"

"He's not the only one!"

Lon scoffs. "Don't start!"

"It's already been started!"

Lon nods. "Indeed…by _him_!" He points an accusing finger at Christian.

Christian gestures to Cody."With good reason! To stop her from doing something she'll regret!"

Lon shakes his head."You've got some nerve…I'm beginning to wonder what she ever saw in you!"

"Lon!" Cody is shocked by her husband's behavior.

Christian's eyes gleam with determination."Freedom…"

"What?" Lon eyes Christian, confused.

"Beauty…"

"Beauty?" Lon repeats, pondering the meaning of this man's strange words.

"Truth…"

Lon chuckles."This from the man who called her a liar!"

"And above all things... " Christian stares at Cody intensely. The murmurs rise again. Everyone who knows the story of the Moulin Rougeknows what comes next…

Christian speaks quietly "Love…"

Lon stares at him, trying to understand why he is doing what he is doing. "Love…"

Christian repeats himself,l ouder. "Love!"

"Funny way of showing it…" Lon's eyes scan the rows of intrigued guests, trying to prevent himself from flying into a rage.

Christian speaks. "Love is a many splendor'd thing…love lift us up where we belong…"

"You are a fool." Lon shakes his head at this man's pitiful attempt to win over his wife.

"All you need is love!" Christian says.

"Indeed?" says Lon, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"All you need is love…"

"Please, don't start that again!" Cody huffs.

"All you need is love..."

"That's not true!" Cody cries harshly, desperately trying to hide her emotions.

"All you need is love…

"Lon's right-look at you!"

"All you need is love…"

"I think… you said that…already…" Lon says through clenched teeth.

"Lon, enough!" Cody cries again.

"Cody, look at me!" Christian gazes at her.

"No!" She turns from him, scared of revealing too much.

"Look at me!"

Lon clenches his fists."Quit telling her what to do!"

"Look at me!"

"Stop!" she hollers, shaking.

"Please look at me!"

"I can't!" her voice breaks with emotion.

"Yes, you can!" he speaks with intense passion, the same passion he excersized when he was with Satine. "Please!"

"No! Stop!"

"That's enough!" Lon raises his voice.

Christian shouts, his anger rising, "Cody, I love you!"

"How dare you?" Lon questions him, furious.

"I love you, too!" she responds with equal fury. Cody stands there, in shock. Lon and Christian turn and stare at her. The murmurs have turned into a roar of confusion and excitement.

Lon's eyes flash with rage."You!" He lunges at Christian, knocking him to the ground. A full-on brawl ensues between the two of them as the guests exclaim loudly.

"Lon! Christian!" Cody cries, mortified.

"Daddy, stop!" pleads Gabby.

"Stop it!" Cody shouts. They continue to fight

"Daddy!"

"Not in the Lord's house!" the minister cries.

A gunshot rings out. The guests scream, some of them crawl under the pews. Lon and Christian abruptly stop wailing on each other and look in the direction of the shot. The minister cowers behind the pulpit. The smoke clears. Cody stands at the altar, one arm raised above her head, hand gripping a still-smoking .45. "That's better. God bless leg holsters. Now, everyone please…_sit down_." She points the gun at Lon and Christian "You two playground morons…_get up_…" Scared and confused, they both slowly rise to their feet. "Thank you." Her voice is cold, and fury emanates from her eyes.

Lon speaks, his voice wavering."Cody, what-"

"SHUT UP!" she screams."To the back…" she motions with the gun toward the back of the sanctuary. "NOW!" They get about three-quarters of the way to back. "Stop right there…turn around…slowly…" They obey. She quickly comes face-to-face with them.

Christian adresses her, his eye wide."Cody…"

Cody puts the gun against his chin. "Ah-ah, my turn to talk, darling…"

"Mommy…" Gabby's voice is small and scared.

Cody turns her head toward her daughter's voice. "Gabby, please! Mommy is dealing with her "men" right now," she lowers the gun slowly.

"What has gotten into you?" asks Lon, bewildered.

Cody slaps Lon in the face-hard. The guests exclaim."What's gotten into _me_? Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? Honestly, Lon! Acting like a ten-year-old schoolboy! _That,_ my darling husband, is despicable!" She turns to Christian. "I tried to deny it a thousand plus times, but it was always you…you have my heart…" she touches his face. "I love you…" She smiles sadly as Christian places his hand over hers, closing his eyes and savoring the final touch of the woman he loves as a single tear rolls down his cheek. The guests murmur and sigh, watching this heartbreakingly tender moment between two people that have been through so many ups and downs. They all realize the pain these star-crossed lovers are going through. Lon fumes, but dares not do anything, as Cody is still holding the gun in her free hand. She speaks, lowering her arm to her side.. "But, seeing your apalling behavior, I've come to the conclusion that I won't give either of you the satisfaction of claiming me as your own."

Lon is on the verge of tears. "No…Cody…I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too, love…I am sorry it has to end this way…I did love you, never question that-I just can't love you the way to need to be loved. I'm so sorry," she cries. "Congratulations, Mr. Harding. You just lost, quite possibly, the best thing that ever happened to you. Because of you, our daughters will never have the mother they need."

"What?" Lon asks, puzzled.

Gabby jumps to her feet. "What! Mom, what are you saying?"

Cody turns toward them, crying. "Girls…I'm so sorry…"

Zoey stands and begins crying. "Mom, what's going on?"

Cody turns to Ty. "Dahling, be a dear and go get my purse, please."

"Okay…" Ty leaves the sanctuary, puzzled.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Lon asks with sorrowful eyes.

"What I should have done four months ago…I'm going home," she speaks with quiet finality. Protests ring through the sanctuary.

"No, you can't!" Lon protests.

"I have to…I'm sorry…"she faces the guests. "Goodbye, everyone…I love you all…" Ty brings her purse."Thank you, she says quietly, taking the purse from him.She walks to the doorway, turns and looks at Lucius. "Oh, that reminds me…Lucius, say hello to your baby's Daddy," she indicates Ty. The guests talk amongst themselves, excited over this juicy tidbit. Slightly stunned, Lucius nods politely.

"Hey there." Ty winks at Lucius.

Cody chuckles."Down, boy. And yes…he's as gay as they come…" she smirks and walks out.

TO BE CONTINUED?

That depends…have you had enough? Or have I left you screaming for more?


	2. Just A Dream?

Tonight was the first night she hadn't cried in two weeks-she was making progress, though it had been a long, hard road. She wrote Lon and Christian each a letter apologizing for her behavior at the ceremony. As of yet, neither had replied. She didn't expect them to, and that was fine with her…or was it? She felt horrible about leaving the girls like she did-and Lon, too. She couldn't believe he had attacked Christian like that. She couldn't believe she had threatened them with her gun like she had. That was in the past. What was done was done. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had missed her family terribly over the past four months, and was looking forward to spending time with them, appreciating the time she had already spent with them. The stress of the past four months had taken its toll. She looked and felt older. A good portion of her youthfulness had vanished. She was definitely a different person. Marlene being pregnant was quite enough stress, not to mention all her near-death experiences. She sighed as she crawled into bed, thankful for an excuse to lose consciousness and escape the torment. Peace was returning to her soul, but it was taking its sweet time. She had a long road ahead of her. Memories, good and bad, haunted her at night, but it was getting better. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Someday, she would write all of this down, publish it, and make a load of money. She smiled slightly at the thought. Sleep descending upon her, she rolled over, whispering: "I miss you, my darling…"

She heard music in her dreams-the sweet music of the man she loved. His rich voice ringing through the darkness, penetrating her soul, and awakening the joy she had felt those few months ago. His face was barely perceptible, but it became clearer as his voice became stronger. She felt like she was floating, letting the melody carry her up and away.

A foggy day in London Town  
Had me low and had me down  
I viewed the morning with alarm  
The British Museum had lost its charm  
How long, I wondered, could this thing last?  
But the age of miracles hadn't passed…

She quickly found herself blinking at the glaring light of her clock radio. It read 4:00 am. She groaned a little and rolled over, closing her eyes. She still heard his voice. It sounded even closer. "_Tu eres loca en la cabesa, chica"_ she told herself. It was probably the psychotic neighbor cat, but it _did_ sound awfully close. She rolled out of bed, curious and irritated. "Stupid cat…" she grumbled, walking to the window. She reached for the handle to shut the window. Her arm stopped in midair. She blinked several times, shaking her head vigorously, trying to bring to her mind out of its nocturnal fog. She swore she was dreaming, but she wasn't. There he was, in the flesh, standing in the street, singing the song that meant so much to both of them. A tornado churned in her stomach. It was all she could do to keep from shouting. He was here. She ran and switched on her beside lamp. Startled, he looked up at the light. She stood at the window, beaming, and sang:

"For suddenly, I saw you there, and in foggy London town, the sun was shining everywhere…"

He smiled brightly. "I got your letter."

"What took you so long?"

He laughed. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find reasonably priced airline tickets from London to here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she grinned.

"Ah, so you can sympathize with my plight."

She nods. "Stop talking and your get behind up here!"

He laughs. "Yes, madam" He pauses, looking around. "Er, how do you propose I do such?"

She smacks her forehead. "Der! Hang on." she disappears from the window and returns moments later, a roll-up fire ladder in tow. "Behold! I am the great Codini!" she claps her hand over her mouth. "Oh, geez! My parents!"

"Parents?"

She whispers. "Yes they're sleeping!" She tosses one end of the ladder over the window ledge. "Catch, Wonder Boy!"

He catches the end and begins climbing. "Wonder Boy?"

"Oui! My new nickname for you."

He looks up at her and grins. "I like it."

"I thought you might."

"I could write stories about him."

"Oh, yes! _The Adventures of Codini and Wonder Boy_-I can see it on the _New York Times_ Bestseller List right now!"

He chuckles, ascending the last top rungs of the ladder. "How come you get top-billing?"

She smirks. "I came up with idea."

"Right," he grunts, stepping onto the window ledge.

"Yes, me and my brilliant multiple personalities."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," sets his foot down on her bedroom floor.

She giggles. "I try."

"Hi." he sighs in relief, planting his other foot on the floor, smiling.

"Hi, yourself," she grins broadly.

He smiles and holds out his arms "Fill my empty arms, oh keeper of my heart."

"I can't believe you're here," she says, awestruck by his presence.

"Believe it." he smiles.

She gladly goes to him, laying her head on his chest. "Fill my empty soul, oh one which I crave. Fill my empty days, oh usurper of my sorrows…"

He wraps his arms around her, speaking quietly. "Fill my empty life, oh fire of my bosom. Fill my empty dreams, oh shelter of my form."

She speaks. "Fill me with passion, with grace, with honor, guardian of my soul, I give myself to thee."

"Fill me with truth, with wisdom, with joy, protector of my spirit, I offer thee my hand."

"To shape and mold…"

"To have and to hold…"

They speak in unison: "Now and forever, you are my love, my light, my hope…you are my life."

She sighs happily. "You really love me, don't you?"

He smiles. "What gave it away?"

"Oh, just flying hundreds of miles to be with me."

"Is that all?"

"Not even close…"

"Oh? Do tell."

"That would take forever."

"You, oh keeper of my heart, you have me for the rests of your life and mine."

"Seriously?"

He lifts her chin with his finger, staring deep into her eyes. "Yes…after all, a very wise woman once said 'Forever means forever'" he smiles and kisses her deeply. The kiss lasts a long time. It had been so long since their last kiss, and they were savoring the moment.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." she looks into his eyes.

"If it is, don't wake me up…" he smiles, kissing her again. "No, my Darling Cody, you are not dreaming. "I am here-I stand before you as a man hopelessly in love with the most amazing woman in the world."

She frowns. "How can you love me, after everything I've put you through? I don't deserve you."

He smiles warmly, holding her close. "How? When something like this is forever, nothing can stop it-not even a literal shotgun wedding."

She buries her face in his chest, groaning. "How in the _world_ did it come to that? She looks up at him. "Christian, darling, I am so sorry for everything. I acted like a fool. I…"

He stops her, putting his finger to her lips. "Enough of that- what's done is done. We are together now."

"Yes, darling, we are." she yawns. "Oh my…it's nearly 4:30." she goes and crawls underneath the covers of her bed. "Fill my arms, My Forever…"she smiles softly.

He looks at her quizzically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my darling…I just want you to hold me."

"Very well," he smiles and lies down beside her. "I love you, Codini," he says, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Wonder Boy," she pulls him close, and soon they both drift off to sleep, wrapped in the security of each other's arms.


	3. The Disappearing Act

Startled awake, her eyes snap open. She exhales slowly, her eyes meeting his.

"Good morning," he smiles.

"Yes, it is," she beams, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Seems impossible, doesn't it? Christian's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Mmhmm," she nods.

"You are so beautiful," he sighs, stroking her face.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," she laughs. Christian chuckles softly, pulling her into a lengthy, passionate kiss.

"I could stay here like this forever, she sighs happily.

"Me, too," Christian smiles. "I remember the first time I saw your face. I was certain I had died and gone to heaven, because you looked like an angel."

Cody smirks. "Liar-you could barely see straight, you were so drugged up."

"Perhaps, but you are gorgeous, nonetheless." He kisses her forehead and sits up, and she follows suit.

"I was so relieved when you woke up, you have no idea! Then, the stupid Duke had to go and kidnap you!"

"Indeed, he did. But you and Toulouse never gave up on me. But you, so brave, so strong-how could you risk your life for someone you didn't even know?"

"It's simple. I _did_ know you-in my heart," she smiles."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do. But thanks for the reminder." She leans back against the headboard.

He laughs. "I'd forgotten how funny you were."

"Yeah? Tell me, my darling, how funny am I?" An evil grin spreads across her face.

"Oh, _very_ funny," he smirks.

"Just very?" she pouts.

"Terribly…" he kisses her neck after each word. "Awfully…incredibly…amazingly…wonderfully…awe-inspiringly…"

"Christian, quit!" She giggles. "My…" a soft knock sounds at the door. "_Parents_!" She hisses, mortified.

Christian abruptly stops kissing her and jerks his head toward the door, wide-eyed. "Oh, no." He looks at her, whispering frantically, "What should I do?"

Cody glances around the room quickly. "The closet! Quick! Go, go!" she practically shoves Christian out of the bed.

"Cody?" A male voice is heard on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, Daddy!" she calls. "I don't have pants on!"

Christian turns and stares at her "_What_?"

"Shut up and get in there!" she hisses, shooting him a look.

He blushes. "Yes, ma'am" he says almost inaudibly, scurrying into the closet and closing the door. She eases out of the bed. She, of course, is fully clothed. She was just buying Christian time.

She opens the door, smiling. " 'Morning, Daddy. What are you doing home?"

Her father smiles. "Good morning, babe. I took the day off. Your door was shut…" he eyes her suspiciously.

"Yeah, so? I do it all the time…"

"Okay, whatever. We're going to go get some breakfast. You want to go with?"

She hesitates. "Umm sure. Can I bring someone with me?"

"Bring someone with you?"

"Yeah, it's just that Kristen and I were planning on meeting up later this morning, so can she meet us there?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, great I'll call her and tell her. Love you, Daddy." she kisses his cheek.

"Love you, too." He smiles. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." she smiles and shuts the door, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. She walks to the closet and opens it. "Alakazam! The Great Codini's magnificent Wonder Boy's disappearing act!" she snickers. Christian stands there, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Good Lord, I never expected my Dad to be off of work today! That was close." She laughs. "Funny, but close." She reaches past his head, grabbing a shirt.

"Can I come out now?" Christian asks.

"No, I have to get dressed," she replies.

"Can I watch?" he asks eagerly.

"No, you cannot!" she answers, surprised.

"Oh, drat!" he pouts.

"Drat this!" she smirks, pulling one arm out of her pajama top, she shuts the closet door with her free hand.

"You know, I did fly across the ocean for you," he says from behind the door.

"For that, I am eternally grateful," she says, her voice muffled briefly by the pulling off of her shirt. "But you may not oogle at me while I disrobe."

"Aw, come on, that's not fair. I don't oogle-I admire."

Her top half successfully dressed, she bends over and steps out of her pajama pants. "Call it what you will my love, you're still not going to get a peek." She opens the closet door a crack. "Be a dear and hand me my jeans, will you?" She expands the opening wide enough for the jeans to slip through, but not enough to where Christian can see her. "Don't even think about it," she says.

"Yes, ma'am," he says in a low voice. She found him irresistibly charming when he did that, though she would never admit it. The jeans appear through the opening.

"Merci," she says, taking the jeans.

"Who's Kristen?" asks Christian.

She closes the closet door. "A good friend of mine. We went to high school together."

"I see," he says. "Do you really plan on meeting her today?"

"No, silly," she pulls up the jeans. "I just had to get my dad to okay me bringing someone."

"Who, me?" he asks, unsure.

"No, the _other_ penniless writer hiding in my closet!" she remarks, sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling on a pair of socks. "Of course you!" She steps into her shoes.

"Just wondering," he says.

"Okay, you can come out now," she says as stands in front of the mirror, brushing her long, blonde hair. She sees him appear in the mirror. "Happy now?" she smirks.

He smiles. "Quite. You look beautiful."

"You must be blind. I just threw this junk on," she says.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, my love." He rests his chin on her shoulder, looking into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror.

"You flatter me." She leans back slightly, gathering her hair into a ponytail.

"That's my job." he slips his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She leans into him a little. "Unless you don't mind clogged pores and morning breath, I must excuse myself and go to the bathroom."

"I don't mind." he kisses her neck again.

"Well, I do." She removes his arms from her waist. "I must ask Wonder Boy to encore his disappearing act. As a safety precaution."

"Why, of course, oh Great Codini!" he says, taking a few short steps to the closet. "Poof!" he whispers, closing the closet to door with a flourish.

She laughs quietly, whispering, "I shall return."

Christian stands in the darkness of the closet, thoughts turning in his mind. He was so happy to be there with the woman he loved, regardless of the awkward circumstances. He would stand there for hours for just one minute with her. But what about her family? What about her father? Christian knew Cody's father was none too thrilled with her decision to quit school to be with him. He was afraid that her father would get angry, and he Cody would get into an argument. According to Cody, her father was even more stubborn than she. If they did butt heads, it wasn't going to be pretty. Christian hears the bedroom door open and close quietly. "Abracadabra," Cody whispers. He slowly opens the closet door. "Are you ready?" she asks, smiling.

Christian swallows hard. "I'm worried I will not be well-received," he says, going to her.

"Why darling?" she asks, taking his hands in hers.

"I-I'm afraid your f-father…" his nervousness was kicking in.

"Let me handle him," she says. "Just be yourself, and they'll adore you." She brushes her lips against his. "Ready?"

"I suppose…" he takes a deep breath.

"Let's go." she releases one of his hands, opening the door slowly. The make their way into the living room, where both her parents sit, waiting. Christian stands behind her, still holding her hand. Cody speaks slowly. "Mom, Daddy, there's someone I want you to meet." She squeezes Christian's hand, gently tugging him forward. Both parents' eyes widen as Christian appears. Her mother is stunned, yet she smiles. She knows how deeply her daughter loves this man. Her father, however, is tougher to read. He is no doubt shocked, confused, and, quite possibly, furious.

Christian manages a nervous smile. "Hello," he says quietly, nodding his acknowledgement.

"Hello, Christian." her mother smiles.

Her father glares. "Kristen isn't meeting us for breakfast, is she?"


	4. Papers, Posies, and proposals

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Moulin Rouge nor the characters. If I did, I wouldn't resort to making up fairytales and posting them on the web! This chapter is fairly short, full of cliche phrases and mushy-gusy romance. Just thought I'd warn you. Many, many, many thanks to MrsEads for the reviews! I appreciate it! More of you should follow her example. Reviews help me write better (and faster) and give me ideas! I love reading reviews! Good bad or ugly-I care not! Just tell me what you think! I promise I won't attack you.**

* * *

She scrawls her signature along the bottom of the page, wiping her eyes so that her tears will not fall onto the document. She finishes, sets down her pen, and stares at the page a while. Mr. and Mrs. William R. Harding II were no more. She, Cody Phillips, formerly Harding, was a twenty-year-old divorcee. In four months, she had managed to have relationships with five different men-two of which came during her stint as "Marlene". Out of those five men-Christian, Erik Destler, Lon, Lucius Commodus, and Chris Whitfield-she had managed to become a fiancé three times, a mother twice, a wife once and she had been pregnant once. God bless that precious little baby boy. He was beautiful. He looked just like Ty. She sighed as she thought about Marlene's angel. She hoped he was happy, and well cared for. She hated not being a part of his life, but that was how it had to be. Sighing again, she finds a piece of stationery and begins writing. 

Dear Lon,

I write this letter with a heavy heart. I can't believe we are over. There are a million things I could say, but they wouldn't sound right, so here is what I will say. I am so very sorry that it had to be this way. Try as I might, I cannot help it that my heart lies elsewhere. I wish with every fiber of my being that it did not. I keep expecting to go to the door, and there you'll be, dashing as ever; that you'll take me in your arms and send me over the moon with your kiss. But, because of me, that will remain a fantasy. Please know that I do love you-I always will, but you deserve to be loved by someone who can love you with her whole heart. I cannot love you as you need to be loved. I hope that we can both move on and be at peace. It is my hope that you will find happiness someday. Make sure the girls stay out of trouble, and please let them know I love them and I never wanted to hurt them. You will always have a place in my heart.

With All That I Am,

Cody

She wiped away more tears and stuck the letter in with the divorce papers. If someone had told her that she would divorce at all, but especially at the tender age of twenty, she would have sent them to the loony bin. Now, she felt like she belonged in the loony bin. _Maybe they have call-ahead seating, _she thought. She sealed the envelope and took it to the courier waiting just outside the door. She went back into the study and sat down. Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the desktop. How in the world did all of this happen? How did things go so horribly wrong? Marriage was supposed to last forever-not eight days total. Eight days-six after the initial wedding, two after their miraculous reunion. It had to be the shortest marriage period of anyone in her family. She was ashamed. She was mortified. She was heartbroken. She places her forehead in her palms, allowing the tears to flow freely. Never did she imagine herself in this position. She knew she had to move on, but it was so hard. Saying goodbye to something she swore to love, honor, and cherish until her dying day was quite possibly the hardest thing she would ever do. "Goodbye, my One and Only," she whispers. A knock at the study door startles her out of her lamentation. "Come in," she croaks, frantically wiping her eyes. She clears her throat quickly.

The door opens slowly. There stands Christian, a dozen roses in his hands. She manages a smile.

"Good morning, my dearest," he smiles.

"Oh, it's morning all right." Sarcasm had always been her way of dealing with the ugly in her life. "How was golf with Daddy?"

"Interesting," he replies. "He beat me, of course."

"Naturally," she chuckles, blowing her nose with a tissue.

"You've been crying," he says, a worried look creeping across his face.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she rolls her eyes.

"You signed the papers today, didn't you?"

"Ding ding ding! Charlie, tell him what he's won!"

"I figured you would-that's why I brought you these," he smiles handing her the flowers.

"Aw, thank you darling," she smiles and smells them, setting them on the desk.

"You're welcome," he grins. "Look at the card."

"Okay," she plucks the small card out of its envelope resting amongst the roses. She reads to herself slowly, eyes scanning the words:

Forever Means Forever

Oh Keeper of My Heart-Will you be my wife?

I Love You

Wonder Boy

She gasps, averting her eyes from the card. Christian is on bended knee in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. "Christian…" she breathes, fresh tears in her eyes. She can't believe this is happening right here, right now.

"I know this may seem a little too soon after your divorce, but I couldn't wait another day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have been totally devoted to me, even when you were with other men. You went to hell and back to save me, and, most importantly, you showed me how to love again. When you aren't with me, it feels like my soul is dead. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than words can ever express. You are everything to me. Cody Phillips, will you marry me?"

She nods, grinning as the tears trickle down her cheeks. "Yes…yes! Yes, darling I will marry you!"

"Really? You will?" he smiles wide. She nods. "Oh Cody, I love you! So very much." He picks her up, spinning her round and round, as he kisses her passionately. After a while, he pulls away slowly. "I cannot give you a ring-only my heart."

"I don't need a ring, darling. Your love is worth more than all the jewels in the world," she smiles.

"You are the most amazing woman," he smiles and starts lowering her to the ground.

"Don't you dare put me down!" she cries.

"Yes, ma'am," he grins, scooping her up in his arms.

"I love you, Christian," she says, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." she kisses him deeply.

"Alright, you win." he laughs.

"Let's go tell Mom and Daddy!" she says excitedly.

"Yes, oh Great Codini!" he makes his way to the door with her in his arms, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

"Fly, Wonder Boy!" she cries dramatically.

"Your wish is my command," he says, kissing her.

"You catch on quickly," she smirks.

He shrugs. "It's a gift. Wait…" he grins, pausing. "It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Wonder Boy!" he shouts, sailing out the door as she shrieks with delight. One of the worst days of her life had turned into the best in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**So? Good? Crap? So-so? TELL ME!**


End file.
